Gretchen Trimbol (Fear)
Gretchen Trimbol is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Broke Jaw Ranch community, alongside her parents Kathy Trimbol and Vernon Trimbol and her brother Mike Trimbol. Pre-Apocalypse Southern California Nothing is known about Gretchen's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a father, Vernon, a mother, Kathy, and a brother, Mike. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "TEOTWAWKI" Gretchen attends Charlene's memorial service. Afterwards, she introduces herself to Madison and Alicia and offers them her condolences for Travis' death, she then invites Alicia to join her "Bible study". Later, Gretchen, Alicia, Gabe, Terrance, and two other teens go to the underground hangout spot where they drink, smoke from a bong, and talk. She listens intently as Alicia shares her experiences outside the ranch. Later that evening, Gretchen and the others return home in good spirits. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Gretchen approaches Alicia at the mess tents and informs her that Russell, the man who died at the fire, was one of the ranch's founding members, along with her father, Jeremiah Otto, and Phil McCarthy. "Red Dirt" Gretchen enters the Clark's bunkhouse, and asks for Alicia. Madison tells her she's busy and asks about Mike. Gretchen tells her that Mike credits Madison for saving his life, and that her entire family is scared of Walker. She tells her that her father helped create the ranch and he is scared enough to want to leave for a colony in Colorado. The Trimbol family load supplies onto the back of a truck, while Troy guards the pantry and forbids residents from leaving the ranch with supplies. Vernon tells him that they already spoke with Jeremiah about their departure. When they attempt to leave, Troy charges toward the gate and insists they keep it closed. He tells Vernon to open to the car door, he refuses. Troy approaches and insists they can't leave with ranch property, including their gas and supplies. Jake tries to stop Troy but he punches him in retaliation. Jeremiah rushes in and punches Troy in Jake's defense, leading Madison to break it up. The gate is ultimately opened and Vernon's family leaves with Gretchen waving farewell to Alicia. Jeremiah, Madison, and Nick exit their truck having found the Trimbol family RV. Finding it shot up and ravaged, as a zombified Kathy and Vernon roam inside. Jeremiah shoots them both in the head. Nick examines the gun shots on the side of the RV, and finds Mike dead on the side of the RV. Behind the RV, Gretchen and other walkers are eating a horse on the trailer. Madison freezes as Nick shoots Gretchen in the head. Moments later, they gather their bodies. Madison shows remorse for Gretchen's death, noting that she was Alicia's age. Death ;Killed By *Troy Otto (Alive, Off-Screen) Troy catches up with the Trimbol's RV and attempts to talk to Mike. The situation escalates and Troy ends up killing the entire family, including Gretchen. *Nicholas Clark (Zombified) After finding them, a zombified Gretchen is shot in the head by Nick. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gretchen has killed: *1 unnamed horse (Infected, Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"TEOTWAWKI" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Notable Walkers